A Lesson in Loving
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: I loved the new movie, and loved the cute, awkward Spock/Uhura. Their scenes together got me to wondering what their first time together would be like so here's my interpretation. Rated T because it's more romance than graphic really.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.**

**Story: After seeing the 2009 Star Trek movie again and loving it, I wanted to write a fic. The scenes of the budding romance between Spock and Uhura made me go on to wonder about their first time together... Spock/Uhura. Sex, but not graphic or explicit, I'm going for a more romantic feeling.**

"Forgive the mess, my roommate can never find the time to pick up her things," Uhura commented, as she dropped her clutch bag onto her desk. She turned back to the door to see Spock was still standing there. "Come in," she gestured. "She's out all night, it's alright."

Spock took a step into the room, then another, as the door smoothly closed behind him. "Nyota," he began softly. "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but in Earth culture, when a woman invites a man into her quarters, alone, does it not indicate she has a desire to mate with him?"

Shock altered her features, she hadn't been expecting the question. He stepped over until he was directly in front of her, and took her hands in his, a unusually affectionate gesture for him that surprised her again. Those deep brown eyes openly gazed into hers.

"Well, I suppose so, yes. Not always. It depends," she floundered.

"Did you...plan for that to happen tonight?" he asked quietly, a vulnerability in his tone she had heard very rarely from him.

"Do you want it to?"

"I...do not know," he replied truthfully. "The Vulcan mating cycle is only every seven years. But being half human, I may be an exception to the rule," he mused.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready," she assured him.

"No." He looked back up, meeting her eyes again. "I would wish to...mate with you," he said awkwardly. "I am merely unsure how to proceed."

With her hand in his, she led him over to the bed.

"Computer, lock the door," she commanded. There was a bleeping sound, then the computer voice confirmed – "Door locked."

They began to kiss, sat on the bed. Uhura took it slowly, Spock was always hesitant whenever she began to kiss him, like it took a moment for him to let down his Vulcan defences. After a few minutes however, his human side seemed to be surfacing. They'd never kissed for such an extended period of time before, and she felt a thrill rush through her as he began to dominate a little more, as they moved back onto the bed, and he continued to kiss her in a way that almost suggested desire.

But soon his inexperience resurfaced and she guided his hands to her clothing encouragingly. It began to hit her from what he'd said before, that he hadn't actually done this with anyone yet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Spock stopped completely. "Are you...having second thoughts?" He phrased it like a statement in that Vulcan way, but she now knew him well enough to sense the vulnerability lurking beneath, maybe a fear of rejection.

"Not at all," she said. "I just wanted to check you were okay with this."

He tilted his head forward in a nod, and wanting to waste no more time, she pulled her shirt over her head, then his. Lost in their own world together, they climbed under the sheets, discarding the last underwear until both were naked together. Electricity crackled between their gaze, then Uhura was pulling him down into another kiss, reigniting the passion again. Their bodies shifted together, and she heard his breath come a little faster at the pleasurable feeling of their legs entwining.

He moved his head over her shoulder, and she slid a hand down his bare back, delighting in the feel of his skin, her legs opening for him. "It's okay," she whispered, and heard him swallow, before moving forward, penetrating her in a slow steady movement. His right hand, which had been resting on the bed, moved to slide around her waist and she felt him, clumsily but passionately begin to kiss her neck, forced to break away later to gasp for air.

He moved off her when the sweet sensations had died down, and both fell into a gentle sleep. She awoke later in the night to find him gazing up at the ceiling.

"You okay?"

"Nyota, I wished to thank you," he said, turning to face her again, though she could not analyse his expression as easily in the dim light. "You made this experience truly memorable for me, despite my own inadequacies." When she could not find a reply, he went on. "I see now, why humans seek out intercourse so often," he added, his mouth quirking up slightly in a semblance of a smile.

"You know," she said, sliding closing to him in the bed. "Humans sometimes make love more than once in one night..."

"Is that so? Thank you for bringing that to my attention...Lieutenant," he said, before stopping her mouth with a kiss.


End file.
